Forever and a Day
by Datrandomfangirl
Summary: The battle with Gaia may be over, but Jen and Leo's lives are still far from normal. With a new prophecy being thrown into the mix and Sara Harper somehow tying into everything, the demigods face uncertainty around every corner. One thing is for certain though: nothing can get between Jen and Leo…or can it? IASNILWY sequel.


**Well this is certainly a good start. I was trying to be on the edge and give you guys the story on the very last day of September because tension, but then…I completely forgot. Well done me.**

 **ANYWHALE! IT IS HERE! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL IS HERE!**

 **Well. This first chapter is more like a prologue. Apologies. All in good times.**

 **This story is post-BOO, but because I change stuff in my story, Calypso basically doesn't exist. #sorrynotsorry**

 **ANYWHALE ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **Jen's POV**

There are a lot of surprising things in life.

Nervous surprising, like finding out your mom's a Greek goddess. Good surprising, like finding out the guy you're in love with is also in love with you. _Surprising_ surprising, when you realize that your own mother had you clawed on the back and live in total agony for weeks just for entertainment.

Then there's downright, shocking, chilled-to-the-bone surprising. Like trying to help get ready for potential war when suddenly the ground says ' _YOU WILL DIE_.'

Being threatened by the ground itself was one thing. Seeing the true terror on the face of all my fellow demigods was quite another.

I lifted Pandora's sword into an attack position, although I wasn't quite sure if we were meant to be fighting the ground or the monsters head of us. 'I'm…guessing the ground doesn't speak very often?' I asked Nyssa worriedly.

The burly daughter of Hephaestus looked at me, her face pale white. Usually she was tough and commanding, but clearly war didn't really agree with her. 'The ground _never_ speaks. It's not meant to. This is it.' She whispered, more to herself than to me, 'Gaia's awake.'

Pandora's sword quivered in my hands. Suddenly the weeks of training I'd had at camp seemed to amount to nothing. Even Nyssa, who'd been here for years, looked lost.

We were standing at the foot of Half-Blood Hill with a handful of other demigods, about to charge into the battle happening at the crest. I had debated for a long time whether I was good enough to join in, but then I eventually decided that the camp needed all the help it could get. Besides, I assured myself I could get lost in the brunt of the action and that I wouldn't be in much danger.

That was before I was aware that Gaia was awake.

One of the Ares kids turned around in front of me and hefted a sword nearly twice as tall as he was. 'Okay, guys, let's go! For Camp Half-Blood!'

'For Camp Half-Blood!' We cried in unison, then we started charging up the hill. I lost Nyssa in the fray, but I was so pumped with adrenalin I almost didn't notice. I ran up the hill and jabbed at everything that wasn't human. Centaurs, vague spirits, Stymphalian birds (I killed those ones with vigor) and even a few two headed men. The shadow of the gigantic Athena Parthernos loomed over the battleground, and monsters and demigods alike fell around me.

I admit, it was weird fighting with the Romans rather than against them. Even though I'd made friends with a few Romans while on the Argo II, there was something about being under siege that meant you weren't on the friendliest terms with the people who'd put you under siege. The statue that was meant to bond us together sure _looked_ impressive, but I didn't feel like it was doing much for me.

Suddenly, another shadow appeared over me. It didn't come gradually or anything: it was just suddenly _there_. That's when I looked up and saw none other than the Argo II. The ship that had been my home. The ship that was the base of possibly one of the most important quests in the world. The ship with the mast of a bronze dragon.

The ship that was on fire.

'Holy _Hades_!' a camper screamed, looking up. I felt the exact same way, shocked beyond belief. Everyone else was probably wondering how it'd gotten there, but my main worry was: _where is everyone who's supposed to be on board_?

The spectacle just got crazier with Buford the table jumping out of the flaming ship, turning into a helicopter, and flying away. Then a dazed grey dragon soared out with Hazel on its back, and Percy and Annabeth in its front claws, clinging on for dear life. Not long after, Jason and Piper jumped out, free falling for a second before Jason regained control and flew them down to safety on the other side of the hill.

That made six demigods (assuming Frank was the dragon). My insides plummeted. Where _was_ he?

I looked around. Jason was shouting instructions at the dragon, who immediately went to help some of the Romans several hundred yards away in their own battle. Then he and Piper landed on the opposite side of the hill from me. My eyes flew back to the burning ship in the sky. _If he doesn't jump out now…_

I waited for an excruciatingly long ten seconds before running over to find Jason. I _needed_ to know where he was, and I killed so many monsters while running over to the other side of the hill I honestly lost count. It seemed like I'd only just found Jason in the battle when I saw him point up towards the sky. I followed his finger to once again see the Argo II streaking across the sky, but not at all like it was supposed to. _Please let him be okay,_ I prayed to all the gods I knew.

'Gods, is everyone okay?' A demigod asked Jason. I guessed from his dark clothes and gruff demeanor that he was the famous Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He was just as serious looking as everyone described him.

'Leo…' My ears perked up at Jason's response. 'He said he had a plan.'

I slumped again. He had a plan. But it could go wrong…so many things could go wrong…whatever his plan was…Leo…he…he just can't…

'For Leo,' Jason shouted, joining the fight at last. I refused to shout with him. I refused to even try to admit that Leo was dead.

Frank had managed to bring the rest of the Roman cohorts over to the hill, and Percy and Annabeth were welcomed wholly by Camp Half-Blood. But there was one thing that startled me from my worry for Leo.

And that's when the ground spoke again. This time, simply saying, ' _AWAKE_.'

A hundred yards away, at the crest of another hill, the grass and soil started to swell up. They started to take shape; a twenty-foot-tall woman with a dress made of grass, skin chalk white, and brown hair tangled like tree roots.

The primordial goddess's laugh shook the earth, quite literally.

Gaia had arisen.

 **Sara's POV**

'For the last time, Jon, I am _not_ coming into the water.'

Jon pouted at me from the lake. He was trying to convince me to come into the water and help him with his water fight, or whatever it is the boys were doing. They all looked like idiots, to be honest, but Jon looked like a very, very cute idiot.

'You're no fun,' he whined, then he couldn't whine anymore because his best friend Zach had dunked him under the water.

Beside me, Sandra shook her head while I laughed. Her auburn curls bounced around her ears. 'Boys are so dumb.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' I laughed again. 'So easily entertained.'

She turned to me, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. 'Why _don't_ you like going in the water?'

'Can't swim,' I shrugged. For some reason this always surprised people.

It seemed to confuse Sandra. 'Of course you can. Why else would you be at a lake camp, at a lake, wearing a swimsuit?'

I tucked my legs in underneath me. They were already tanned, and I didn't want a sunburn. 'I happen to be here because of an easily entertained, dumb idiot splashing about in the lake right over there.' I nodded towards Jon, who was currently swimming away from Thomas, laughing hysterically.

'That's surprising too. Like, how did you guys even get together?'

'Long, confusing story,' I sighed simply, turning to watch the sunset. The woods behind us were really dense, letting barely any sun in. From here, on the bank of the lake, you could really see the sun just as it disappeared on the horizon, which usually meant that the bugs would start coming out. But for once, that didn't bother me at all.

'Hey, what's that on your neck?'

I turned back towards her, puzzled for a second. 'Oh, you mean my birthmark?' I pulled away my hair and bared my neck to her. She must've seen it when I'd turned to look at the sun.

'Oooh, it's so cool.' Sandra cooed. I felt a finger feel it and tried not to laugh. 'Is it a…trident?'

I turned around, pleasantly surprised. 'You know, only three people have ever thought it looked like that. And you're one of them.'

'Really?' Sandra sounded amazed. 'But it's so obvious! Hey, Zach, come look at this!' She yelled.

I laughed. 'Not sure I'm such a spectacle.'

Sandra shushed me as Zach came waded out of the water, shaking like a dog to get dry. 'Zach, doesn't Sara's birthmark look like a trident?'

I pulled my hair back obligatorily and let Zach study the birthmark. I could hear everyone else coming out of the water too, following Zach like puppies.

'Yeah, that's definitely a trident,' Zach murmured, stepping away. He was standing a little too close to Sandra. 'That's actually pretty cool.'

I was about to let my hair down when Kurt piped up. 'Yeah, that sure looks like a trident. Thomas?' Thomas grunted his assent. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

'You _all_ see a trident?'

'Maybe,' Kurt shrugged. 'Looks a bit like a blob to be honest.'

'Most people say they see a blob,' I pointed out, then my eyes met Jon's from behind Kurt's head. He looked a bit…jealous? That I was the center of attention?

I laughed and stood up, collecting the towel I'd been lying on and striding over to him. He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled at me.

'I think we should head in for the night,' I suggested, grinning at him. He draped a wet arm around me and I feigned disgust.

'I think we should,' he said, kissing the top of my head as we headed into the woods, towards the cabins and the rest of the camp.

 **Prologue over.**

 **It's never too early for theories, guys! Please leave a review about your thoughts and hopes for this story.**

 **Oh yeah. I can't promise weekly updates, but I'll try and do at least biweekly. Hope y'all can bear with me.**

 **Once again, this story is gonna be hella long. I'm thinking at** ** _LEAST_** **forty chapters this time. Hope you guys like long stories!**

 **And now…peace out, fish trout.**


End file.
